Project - Destini
by Frostbite121
Summary: Ever wondered how pokemon could affect real life? Jump into the shoes of a 12 year old boy, whose life is about the change. Rated T for swearing a a little bit of violence and gore.
1. Chapter 1

I stared at the bloody mess in front of me, shaking my eyes in disbelief and horror. The Houndours dark eyes darted around, and it stood up on its haunches and sniffed the air. I wanted to run to the body, the grab it and run but my entire body was paralyzed with trepidation. What could I do but run away? The Houndour's body was crisscrossed with scars, some new and some faded. It was a sign of dominance and experience. It evidently was a high level, but it was a mystery to me why it wasn't evolved. My brother's body was still on the turf, his blood staining the grass red. He had a large gash in his left arm, and his torso was distorted and was a shade of purple and black. The Houndours eyes dialated as he caught the scent of me. I cursed for being so stupid. I didn't check where the wind was flowing at my scent must have drifted towards him. I can't make a sound or else he would know exactly where I was. He probably just knew that I was close by. I slowly stepped back and was making good progress until I stepped on a dried up leaf.

_CRUNCH_

"SHIT!" I yelled as I started sprinting towards Pallet Town. Plenty of strong trainers would often gather there to consult with my grandfather. Tears started falling from my eyes as I leapt over hedges and clumps of mud. I didn't want to leave my brother there but what other choice did I have? It was technically his fault that he wandered off. He was 17 and had tons of strong pokemon like Dragonite, Tyranitar, Gyarados, and many more. He'd left them at the lab for grandpa to examine and to be taking down by a measly Snubbul wasn't fair. I myself was only 12 and hadn't gotten my hands on a pokemon but I was promised one later on.

I could hear the dog's panting and barking behind me and I could tell he was getting closer. I tried to increase my pace but I couldn't. I wasn't fat nor normal. I was underweight and the fastest in my Phys. Ed. Class but I can't outrun a flaming dog from hell which breathes fire and can run up to 20 mph. It was a nice attempt but I eventually slowed down. I stopped and turned around only to see a pair of fangs lunging at me. I instrinctively swung my fist and caught the houndour in the face but it's flaming hot skin created a red burn on my fist. I swore and stumbling back, and the houndour lunged at me again, and sunk it's fang deep into my calf. I screamed in pain but the houndour wouldn't release. I saw a dark smoke emmiting from its mouth and I swore again. Even if I did escape, I would be poisoned. It would usually take a couple hours for a weak poison attack to set in but since my calf already was a bloody mess, chances were that the poison was already in my system and starting to kill me. Out of fear, I punched the dog in the face and kicked it away. I stared at my calf, and nearly vomited. 2 huge puncture wounds were clearly apparent, with dark purple blood gushing out. I wanted to kill myself in a quick, painless way but me new that I was going to die a long death. The houndour snarled and lunged at me again, pushing me to the floor. His jaws opened and it's razor sharp teeth, lining it's black gums. A tiny fire was building inside, and I screamed. I closed my eyes and waiting for it to be all over.

"Blastoise! Hydro Cannon!"

My eyes snapped open to see a blue turtle the size of car lower 2 monstrous cannons at the Houndour. 2 huge orbs of highly compacted water shot out of them, with a _THUD_ and slammed against the black dog, killing it instantly.

"Blissey! Aromatherapy!"

I could feel the poison draining from my body, leaving from where it entered. I stared at the trainer. His smug face, and his maroon hair looked slightly familiar.

"Who are you?" I questioned.

"I'm Gary. Gary mother f*cking Oak."


	2. Chapter 2

"What's your name, kid?" he snarled

"Politoed, hydropump!"  
The green frog like pokemon stepped

"F-Fro-Frostbite", I replied instantly.

"I meant your real name, bum. No need to tell me your trainer name. "

"B-but Grandpa always said-"

"Yeah I remember what Grandpa said. We're blood brothers and speaking of brothers, where is Patty huh? I haven't seen him in ages."

Gary's words struck me deep. I remembered the all too realistic experience just a couple minutes ago.

I stuck out a finger, towards the bush were Patrick lay. Gary walked over and grimaced.

"Looks like a crunch attack to me. No wild houndour could have learned it so quickly. This houndour was probably tutored."

I hid my face in my hands in shame.

"Y-yeah… P-Patrick's gone," I got out.

Gary turned around a gave me an odd look. Stop crying, it's making it hard for me to understand what you're saying. I sighed and shook my head dejectedly. Gary was 15, a couple years older than I was. He often was away on long trips and sometimes forgot my name. He was one of the Elite 4, proving that he was one of the strongest trainers in the world. Patrick had already gotten an offer long before Gary but he rejected it.

"Oh boy, looks like this houndour messed Patty up real good huh?"

I nodded.

"Well, I guess this can't be helped. Blissey, use wish!"

The Blissey waddled forward and chanted an incantation. Patrick's wounds and cuts instantly reclosed, and his eyes fluttered. I scrambled forward.

"Patrick? I thought you were dead!" I stuttered

"Hah! He looks dead to me all the time. What a hopeless idiot. You left your pokemon back at the lab, didn't you?"

Patrick groaned and turned over.  
"Hey Gary, long time no see," he groaned

"Hasn't been the first time I saved your ass," he replied evenly.

"What are you here for huh?"

"To reunite with my old brothers of course! And to catch up with grandpa!"

"So what are you really here for?"

"To battle you, of course. What you, stupid?"

"No I was just hoping that the last time I kicked your ass, you learned your mistake."

Gary laughed and snorted.

Gary called out his Tornadus, a legendary pokemon he caught with an ultra ball. Ultra balls were insanely expensive. One ultra ball could probably sustain a family for 7 months, paying for food, water, and electricity.

"Hey Tornadus, give us a ride home, will ya?"

The Purple and green genie grunted and summoned a wind that carried us back to Pallet.

"Well what are you waiting for? Let's battle!" Gary snapped

"Hold your horses, let me get my team," Patrick replied.

He hobbled inside the pokemon center and returned with 6 pokeballs.

"No regrets?" he asked.

Gary laughed out loud. "OU, standard battle. Let's get this over with"

My eyes shimmered in awe. Two of the top trainers were about to battle.

"Frosty, you better get your weather coat. Stuff is going to get real here… You should also stand a little farther back, in case you get hurt," Gary suggested.

Patrick rolled his eyes.

"On three?" He suggested

"Sure. 1…"

"2…"

"3!"

Patrick instantly grabbed a pokeball from his belt, clicked the white button, and tossed it out.

"TYRANITAR!"

At the same exact time, Gary whipped out a pokeball from his belt and tossed it.

"POLITOED!"

There was a slight drizzle of rain, which created a rhythm of hitting my jacket. Since Tyranitar's slower, his sandstream kicked up first.

"Ready?" Patrick smirked

"Too late now," Gary snarled.

up, inhaled a deep breath, and unleashed a torrent of water, the size of missiles. I expected Patrick to switch because water was effective against rock, but the massize rocky lizard crossed his arms against his head, and took the full attack. He growled in distaste but shook it off.

"You remember that rock pokemon like tyranitar get a special defense boost in the sand, don't you?" Patrick chuckled

Before Gary could reply, Patrick called an inaudible command.

The lizard's claws started glowing, and he smashed his front arms against the ground, cracking it in half, causing a massive earthquake. The politoeds eyes widened, feigning surprise but the huge frog knew better.

The attack shook the floor, shaking the frog off balance. He instantly recovered however.

"You remember that a pokemon with high hp and good defense can take a non-stab earthquake from a tyranitar don't you?"

Gary instantly recalled his pokemon and sent out his Dugtrio. Patrick predicted this and send out his Landorus.

"You're arena trap won't affect me when I'm flying. I have the advantage."

"So you got your hands on a genie as well? Very nice, I must say I'm impressed."

The brown genie wrapped a blue scarf around it's chest, and growled.

"Landorus! Earthquake!"

What Patrick didn't notice was that the Dugtrio had a band tied around its head as well. With blinding speed, the Landorus rose into the sky and slammed down into the ground, hard. The ground cracked again, and the Dugtrio started shifting and shaking wildly.

"A scarfed Earthquake from a Landorus should have killed you," Patrick said.

"Didn't notice my focus sash? Ah well too late now."

"Dugtrio! Stone edge!"

Large stones from the earthquake started the lift from the ground, and started to glow dangerously. 30 huge rocks flew at Landorus, like an wave of arrows falling from the sky. The Landorus tried to defend the best he could, but the rocks slammed into him, knocking him down. The Genie groaned and tried to steady itself. The Landorus rose into the sky and slammed the ground again, this time knocking out the Dugtrio.

"Dugtrio's have low hp and are very frail. Though they are fast, they can't outspeed a choice scarf," Patrick called out.

Gary rolled his eyes, and sent out Politoed.

"Remember this guy?"

Rain replaced the sand as a downpour ensued.

"Politoed, hydropump!"

"Too late," Patrick smirked. He recalled his landorus which had half its original HP and sent out tyranitar to tank the attack and summon sandstorm again.

"Remember this guy?"

The tyranitar used earthquake, expecting a switch but instead, Gary stayed in.

"Politoed, use Toxic!"

The Politoed's face grew purple, and he launched a dark black glob that stained the tyranitar. The great brown lizard buckled and struggled to get up.

"It's only a matter of time when your pokemon will faint," Gary laughed manically.

"Bastard," Patrick snarled.

He withdrew his tyranitar, and send out his Rotom W

The possessed washer clicked and clacked, enjoying the rain. It also had a blue scarf wrapped around it's body.

"Rotom! Thunder!"

With the rain up, Thunder had a hundred percent chance of hitting its target. The skies blackened and a bolt of thick thunder dropped from the sky, and electrocuted the Politoed, killing it almost instantly.

"Thanks for being my fodder, Politoed. Now I can send out my secret weapon."

Gary recalled the frog, and sent out Celebi, a small little creature that was tainted pink.

"This celebi can tank every single one of your rotoms attacks."

"That's very nice and all but-"

"Celibi! Giga Drain!"

"NOT SO FAST!"

Patrick recalled his rotom and sent out his scizor. The scizor was like 5 foot tall metal bug, entirely red and black. It resisted the grass attack x4, and it barely made a dent in its armor. Gary knew that the x4 effective bug move was coming, so he quickly recalled the celebi, and send out Tornadus. The genie snorted at the not so effective bug move and roared in indignation. Gary tried to plan ahead. He knew that in the rain, Hurricane would be a very smart choice and would one hit KO his scizor. Yet…

Gary whispered his command, the Tornadus nodded.

Patrick recalled his scizor and sent out his tyranitar again. It was a smart choice. Rock resisted wind attack and the sandstorm boosted its sp defense.

"TORNADUS, NOW!"

Tornadus's face grew red, and a blue ball was gathering on its arm.

"FOCUS BLAST!"

The Tornadus threw the highly compacted ball of pressure. Fighting was x4 effective on a rock/dark pokemon and even with the sandstorm, the low accuracy ball hit and knocked out the tyranitar.

"You're getting better at predicting I see…" Patrick murmured.

"I think you're just getting out of practice," Gary laughed.

Patrick sent out his scizor, and on one of his claws was a tight band.

"Scizor, bullet punch!"

The scizors claws turned to solid, gray, metallic steel and it lunged forward at blazing speed. Bullet punch had priority, and it always struck first. The genie didn't even have a chance. There was a quick succession of _THWACK_ and the genie was down.

At that specific moment, the door to the lab turned and Patricks, Garys, and my eyes widened.  
"Shit!"

They quickly recalled their pokemon, and returned them to their belts. We all stood firm and tall, trying not a make a single move. A shady figure rose from the dark hallway.

A croaky sound echoed throughout the battlefield.

"Is that the sound of battling I hear?"  
"N-no Grandpa," Gary stuttered.

"Y-yeah, not at all. W-we we-weren't battling," stammered Patrick.

I recognized this voice. Only this person could make 2 of the most elite trainers tremble. Professor Oak.


End file.
